Dragonite's Revenge
by ffgtakhfan
Summary: Oneshot. Two Dragonite have just had their first babies, but a Pokemon threatens to tear them apart. How will they cope? Rated K  to be on the safe side.


The two Dragonite looked down at the two eggs that were in the nest, a proud look evident in their eyes. They were pure blue in colour, with tiny white speckles all over. The two massive eggs had been laid by the female Dragonite over two years ago, and since then, it had been a tough battle to keep the eggs from being harmed by the various Pokemon residing in Mt. Silver. Now, however, the parents were waiting for the first cracks to appear.

And they did.

One of the eggs began to wobble and wriggle about, the Dratini within attempting to escape. The female Dragonite attempted to move forward, but was stopped from doing so by the male. He said his name a few times, and she reluctantly nodded her head and held back. The last time that she had laid an egg, the Dratini within had died because it hadn't been able to escape before it had run out of air. She had become immensely depressed, leaving her old mate, and finding her current one. He had comforted her a great deal, and they had gotten to trust each other before they had even thought of producing an egg with each other.

To their immense pleasure, however, they had apparently produced twins. Their kind was rapidly dying out, as they had been hunted close to extinction by people who wished to have a member of their species for bragging purposes. These two had been extremely lucky to find each other at all.

As she thought back over the memories, the egg in question began to crack, causing her to snap out of the memories, and focus on the future. As the first egg continued to move about violently, the second egg also began to move back and forth. At that moment, however, there was a roar. And it was loud, indicating that the Pokemon in question was very close by. The male Dragonite decided to see what was going on, whilst the female stood in front of the eggs and the crudely made nest, willing to protect them with her life. He disappeared out of her site.

Suddenly, there was a roar, and she heard a slashing of claws against something. She hoped to Arceus that it was her partner that was attacking the Pokemon, rather than the other way around. There was a sound of something being formed, and then released – she knew that was Hyper Beam, the most powerful attack that they had in their arsenal, but one that had a major drawback – the user needed to recover the energy that they had expended before they could attack again.

And that could be disastrous.

Fortunately, it appeared that the beam had blasted the Pokemon away into a wall, so she and her family were safe for the time being.

The male Dragonite appeared again. He had wounds running across his chest that indicated a serious injury. He also looked exhausted, but that was to be expected. He looked down at the nest, and she followed his gaze. She gave out a powerful roar of delight.

In front of them was a Dratini. It was a bright blue in colour on its back, whilst its belly was pure white. It had large, innocent purple eyes, with a big nose that gave it a cute appearance. Finally, it had wings on the side of its head, which the parents knew would eventually grow into the wings that they processed. He looked around, curious as to where he was, before spotting his parents, and giving a joyous yelp. He slivered up to them, and wrapped his whole body around each of them, first his mother, then his father. His parents hugged him back in return, although the father flinched from the wounds it had recently received.

The Dratini wished to explore the rest of its new surroundings, but the father held him back, telling him to wait for the hatching of his sibling. Dratini reluctantly waited, and it wasn't long before the other egg fully hatched and another Dratini appeared. This one had a smaller dot on its forehead, indicating that it was female. She went up to her brother, and touched him on the nose with her own, indicating that they already had a strong bond, despite just being a few minutes old. She then went up to her parents, and did the same thing as her brother did, hugging and thus getting to know them better.

Suddenly, there was a roar. The Dragonite knew that it was the monster that had attacked them previously. The Dratini, not knowing any better, were scared by the ferocious noise, and hid behind their mother, whimpering out of pure fear. Knowing what needed to be done; the male Dragonite made a terrifying roar of his own, and lumbered out of the cave that was protecting the Pokemon to face the foe.

It was, indeed, the same foe from before. However, there was something different about it. It had a large wound with blood pouring from it – presumably where it had smacked into the wall from the previous fight. But, instead of the clear, fierce eyes that it had previously, now they were crazy and cloudy. Also, there was a lot of droll flowing from its mouth – almost as if it couldn't control it. All of a sudden, the Dragonite knew what was wrong with it.

It had the Pokerus.

He knew that he had to kill it as soon as he could to prevent his family from being infected – even if that meant his own death in the process. He would gladly accept that sacrifice.

He lunged forwards, hoping to use his large weight to slam the Pokemon to the floor and crush it to death. Unfortunately, the opponent was very strong and resilient, and so only moved slightly backwards from the impact. In retaliation, the Pokemon stamped its foot onto Dragonite's. Not only did this crush the foot and make it permanently unusable, but also caused a large earthquake that damaged Dragonite even further. He roared in pain from both the attacks, which caused the Dratini to whimper more, forcing their mother to turn her back on the cave entrance to comfort them.

The Dragonite was angry at what the Pokemon had done to him. In a last ditch attempt to kill it, he concentrated on forming water around his tail. Once done, he spun quickly around, and slammed the tail into the creature's stomach. It gave a yell of extreme pain, and was forced backwards, both from the attack and from the loss of blood that it was suffering from its wound. It slammed against a wall again, and this time, didn't get up.

But the male Dragonite wasn't going to take any chances this time. He limped over to where the Pokemon laid on the ground; its eyes were closed, but was still breathing shallowly. He called forth all of the anger that he had built up during the battle, and unleashed it on the Tyranitar. The attack continued, as he slashed and kicked and bit the defeated Pokemon. In the end, the body was so mangled that it couldn't be identified as anything in particular.

Happy that the Pokemon was truly dead, the male Dragonite made his way over to the cave where his family was waiting for him. They greeted him enthusiastically, with the female asking him what had happened to his foot, and the Dratini were simply happy to see their dad again.

He knew that he had taken a massive risk, but it was worth it – his new family was more important than anything else in the world, and he and they knew it.


End file.
